Path of the Battlerager
Known as Kuldjargh (literally "axe idiot") in Dwarvish, battleragers are dwarf followers of the gods of war and take the Path of the Battlerager. They specialize in wearing bulky, spiked armor and throwing themselves into combat, striking with their body itself and giving themselves over to the fury of battle. Battlerager Armor At 3rd level, you gain the rare medium armor known as "Spiked Armor." You gain a special version of a chain shirt or scale mail that was modified into spiked armor. You are proficient in spiked armor as an exotic melee weapon. If you hit with your spiked armor, you deal 1d6 + your Strength modifier piercing damage to the target. While raging in spiked armor, you can use your bonus action on each of your turns to make one attack with your spiked armor. In addition, any creatures you successfully grapple and creatures that successfully grapples you takes damage from your spiked armor equal to your Strength modifier. Once per long rest, you can modify any medium armor to become spiked armor. You need 50 gp in raw materials and a skill check using Smith’s Tools. Any armor that becomes spiked armor causes it to weigh 5 pounds more. If the armor is magical, then the gold required is increased by 50 GP for each rarity level (common to legendary) , and the damage from your spiked armor becomes magical. Armor Upkeep At 3rd level, you learn the mending cantrip as barbarian cantrip. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this cantrip. Spiked Retribution Starting at 6th level, when a creature within 5 feet of you hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction make an attack with your spiked armor against the attacker. If you are raging, you can choose to attack recklessly with this attack, unless you have already attacked recklessly during your last turn. Battlerager Charge Beginning at 6th level, the speed granted by Fast Movement is doubled. In addition, while raging, you can take the Dash action as a bonus action on each of your turns. Piercing Spikes Starting at 10th level, your barbarian cunning granted insight on using your spikes in a more brutal fashion. Whenever you score a critical hit with your spiked armor, you roll one additional weapon damage die when determining extra damage for a critical hit with your spiked armor. In addition, whenever you use the Dash action, your unarmed strikes and spiked armor gain the siege property (double damage done to objects and structures) until the start of your next turn. Battlerager Vigor At 14th level, your might is unmatched by most. Whenever you use your Relentless Rage, you reduce the DC by an amount equal to your Constitution modifier. Additionally, when you begin raging and at the start of each your turns while raging, you gain temporary hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier if you have no more than half of your hit points left. These temporary hit points vanish when your rage ends or when you doff your spiked armor.